


Alexander Harrison and the Gods

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cabinet Meetings (Hamilton), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day twenty seven: PJO FusionDay twenty eight: Enemies to Lovers
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Altercember [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 9





	1. Day 27: PJO Fusion

Alexander stared blankly at the door where his stepfather has left.

Alexander Harrison was a reincarnation; he's known that since he was born. He's had hints of memories of another lifetime, and they all join together.

This was the last push he needed to connect everything together and remember.

His name is Alexander Hamilton, and he's going to change the world one last time.

* * *

Alexander walked down the halls of his school, blankly reading a book he's read before.

He's nine years old and in middle school. He walks to his classes, posture straight even with textbooks weighing him down.

As the youngest in the school, the teachers adore him. Added with his smarts, he's practically the favorite. That's one of the few reasons as to why no one bullies him.

He smiles at he teachers, eyes bright. His favorite teacher, though, is Mr. Warringson. He's the history teacher and mostly focuses on Greek Mythology and the Revolution- two things he loves. He reminds Alexander of Washington.

"General, sir!" He said loudly one day when he turns around. George was standing there, surveying him. He blushes in embarresment. "Uh- sorry."

He smiles, nearly bitter, and speaks forced words. Like how George would when Alex approaches a sore subject. "It's fine, Alexander. Go back to work."

And for a moment he can imagine that they are in a tent, late at night with a candle burning low. General Washington looking over a letter Alexander has written, and thus surprising him. He says something along the lines of "sir!" and "sorry," then Washington would smile and tell him it's fine and to go back to work or sleep (it's often the former).

Alex internally shakes his head at the thought and turned back to his essay (that was well beyond the minimum limit) and continued writing.

He thought he heard George say "good lord, what if this boy had a laptop?" as he walked away.

* * *

Alex entered the orphanage. His mother died of cancer a week after his stepfather left. He stared at the paintings adorning he walls. How funny, he resides in Eliza's orphanage. He smiled bierly, turning down the hall to his room.

* * *

He walked the schoolhalls and stopped when he heard thunder. _Of fucking course there's a thunder storm_ , he thought. He looked out the window- wind whips the pane as rain pattered the glass. Thunder resounded in the halls. Hamilton frowned, looking down. He walked quicker, entering the history roomed. Half the class was there when he sat down, taking out a book. He flipped to a random page, and started reading.

Anything to drown out the storm. It was the last day of school.

It landed on Zeus; he checked the book title. Yep, Greek Mythology. He huffed and read the book.

The storm suddenly stopped as Alex started to shake with tears. It eased and ended.

"Alexander, meet me after class." The words reminded him of when he got in trouble at camp. He meekly nodded his head.

* * *

"I'm a demigod- you're a demigod?!" Alex whisper-shouted in shock. "That doesn't make sense! How could-"

"Alexander. Here, and _don't_ mention it."

* * *

"This is it..." he looked down at the card. _Camp Half-Blood._ He entered and was immediately claimed by Zeus and, though fainter, Eris. "Huh."


	2. Day 28: Enemies to Lovers

_"This is it..." he looked down at the card. Camp Half-Blood. He entered and was immediately claimed by Zeus and, though fainter, Eris. "Huh."_

He stared at the symbols above his head before shrugging. He continued down the hill, the symbols no fading, as if to say "until everyone has seen it it won't go away."

People stared at him as he entered the big house. A centaur and Mr. Warringson were sat at a table, along with someone else he did not recognize. The symbols above his head finally began to fade.

"Oh, we have a Zeus son," the centaur said, "and an Eris grandson."

"Hello Alexander," Mr. Warringson said, looking up from his cards.

"Oh, uh, hello Mr. Warringson." Alex was uneasy.

"You do realize what this means, right?" The person he didn't recognize asked. "This means that the prophecy might be coming true."

_Prophecy?_

Instead of voicing his question, he said, "so... this is a summer camp/full year camp, right? What cabin am I in?" He thought of the cabins back at camp, each decorated to look a bit like their god's portrayal.

"You are in Zeus' cabin. Here, George show him to it. The minor gods don't have cabins, only the Olympians do." The Centaur told him as he was lead away. The luggage in his hands weren't heavy, with being an orphan he had little belongings.

Well, not anymore. His father is Zeus, but that hardly matters. After all, he hasn't shown once in his life except that time where he gave him a letter- oh. That letter that explained everything.

Once entering the cabin, he took a glance around before choosing a bunkbed and opening his suitcase, taking out the letter.

_To Alexander: Until you know, Greek Gods and Goddesses impact._

That didn't make sense before but now? He opened the letter, unfolding the paper.

He scanned the letter once, twice, and smiled. His father didn't abandon him like his first one, it was against the guidelines and he didn't want to hurt me.

* * *

Alex wandered the camp, putting everything in his mind. He absent-mindedly started rapping one of his previous debates (he did that with Jefferson and soon they made it into a rap debate thing), using his hands to make a beat for himself.

"Thomas, that was a real nice declaration  
Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation  
Would you like to join us?  
Or stay mellow  
Doing whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello," he muttered. People started paying attention to him, but he paid no heed to it.

"If we assume the debts  
The union gets  
A new line of credit  
A financial diuretic  
How do you not get it?  
If we're aggressive and competitive  
The union gets a boost  
You'd rather give it a sedative?" He continues.

"A civics lesson from a slaver?  
Hey neighbor: Your debts are paid cause you don't pay for labor  
 _"We plant seeds in the South, we create!"_  
Man, keep ranting  
We know who's really doing the planting," he ended his little walk, heading back in. Someone tapped his shoulder. Lost in memories, he instinctively said, "Go away Jefferson."

"Hamilton?"

And _shit_. That wasn't really the man he had a crush on, right? He turned around, facing a boy with fluffy hair and a magenta coat. "You _still_ wear that ugly thing?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes and instead leaned in, kissing him. Alexander's breath hitched before kissing back.


End file.
